


Empty Orchestra

by cynicalavocado



Category: Original Work
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Gen, Karaoke, M/M, Tags Are Hard, basically just banter, because i was bored, but yeah, hella bored, whatever that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalavocado/pseuds/cynicalavocado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls are constantly coming up with ideas. Of things to do. And the boys are their guinea pigs for these 'schemes'.<br/>And Adrian isn't happy about this particular event.<br/>But then again, he isn't happy about anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Orchestra

"RISING UP, BAHNAHNAHNAHNA-"

The background noise was just melting all into one loud cacophony of drunkenness and chanting. Adrian looked at Morten almost enviously. He looked so nonchalant and calm in those earplugs. It had been Nora's idea but now all the girls had left the bar in search of a place where they could hear themselves think.

Adrian prayed Karaoke didn't become a regular part of their schedule.

Some dude was thoroughly embarrassing himself on the tiny platform at the front, slurring out Eye Of The Tiger , before shrieking the great finale, falling to his knees with the sheer emotion and stupidity of the moment. Kitsy, though unable to see the spectacle, was stifling his laughter at just the sound of the man, while Finn was buckled over laughing his drunk Irish ass off at the guy.The music finally stopped and the man practically fell off the platform , as if in a failed crowd-surf attempt.

"Right, NOOBS, I'm going up now.  Prepare your sorry BUTTS!" slurred Russell, wobbling his way over to the KJ. The microphone made an uncomfortable wail and Russell stepped ( or rather, stumbled) onto the stage.

"HEY, HEY , YOU, YOU , I DON' LIKE YUR GURLFRIEN' ! NO WAY, NO WAY, THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE! HEY HEY YOU YOU I COUL' BE YUR GURLFRIEN!" yelled Russell.

The music hadn't even been started.

Morten popped an earplug out just to listen to him , and visibly cringed before stuffing it back in his ear.

"Adrian, I know it's totally not my business, but are you thinking of dumping him right now? The entire bar is looking at you." said Morten, hardly audible over the sound of Avril Lavigne and beer. Adrian had been too busy hiding his face in his hands too notice it, but yes, the entire bar was indeed looking at him. He felt himself go redder than his hair. With a Herculean effort, he finally looked up to the absolute dweeb on stage  _who he totally had no relation to whatsoever,_  only to see him leaning on the stair rails staring at him. As touching as it was to dedicate a song to someone, it loses that sentimentality when you aren't singing it so much as yelling it. And that sentimental value disappears altogether when that song happens to be by Avril Lavigne and everyone can tell it's directed at you, including people you don't even know. Russell was completely oblivious though, and he just kept staring , in a form of misguided non-verbal flirting. The end of the song couldn't come quick enough in Adrian's opinion, and Russell lurched off the stairwell and stumbled toward his friends.

"Wha' did I tell ya? Huh? I dare any of you's to try and sing like tha'!" bragged the ginger, unaware of his incompetence. " Finn, you go up there and sing."

"Finn is a banshee, remember? If he sang, it'd be an omen of death." Morten reminded him."Unlike what you just sang, which makes one hope for death."

"Yeah wha'ever, you wankstain." retorted Russ.

"Idiot."

"Fancy-pants."

"Clown."

"Big stupid doo-doo head."

Adrian rolled his eyes. "You're both dickheads. We going home or what?"

"I thought it was tradition that you get drunk before anyone goes anywhere. I am surprised at your restraint today." commented the nokken.

"I don't want to get drunk near a karaoke stand. I might go up there and  _embarass myself_." explained Adrian, glaring at Russell, who had went over to some other table.

Morten smiled. "Point made."

"What just happened?" asked Kitsy.

"See for yourself, you big lump."

"Oh sure, yeah totally. I mean, it's not like I'm blind or anything, you thick berk. Never mind."he replied, frowning. "Next thing you know, you'll be asking Feliu to give a speech." 

"That's the spirit, Kitsy. Anyway, I reckon it's time to get back. I'd rather get drunk at home." said the redhead, checking his watch. "You wanna leave Finn here? He seems right at home."

"He's Irish, pubs are his natural habitat." laughed the nokken , before adopting a worried expressions. "Don't tell him I said that."

"Wouldn't dream of it." smiled Kitsy. Adrian looked back at Russ. "You better get going then. He isn't going to carry himself home."

"By the looks of it, he's about to pass out."

"Alright, now you're just showing off."

Adrian grinned for the first time in God-knows-how-long. He went over to Russ , who was past drunk by now and was just babbling incoherently to himself. He grunted with exertion as he threw the nearly unconscious ginger over his shoulder and made his way towards the entrance.

"I'll see you guys back at the apartment then. This stupid fuck is practically passed ou-actually he's perfectly okay." said Adrian, turning to his friends. "He is getting pretty grabby though. Seeya later."

 

* * *

 

Russ wake up the next morning with a pounding headache. It felt like there was a mosh pit taking place in his skull, and it was painful to open his eyes, as the light of the day felt like it was burning out his retinas. 

"Good morning, asshole." sounded Adrian, and the sound of his voice was almost too loud to bear.

"Can you keep it down?" groaned Russell, squinting at the redhead.

"Not really. You got pretty drunk."

"No shit, Sherlock. God, get me an aspirin would you?"

"Fuck off , get your own."

"I can't open my eyes!"

"That's your own damn fault!" replied Adrian, but he couldn't keep himself from smiling. It was good to have him back.


End file.
